


The Night After The End Of The World

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Rimming, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: What happened after the apocalypse was avoided?





	The Night After The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omens fic so please be kind ^_^ enjoy!

"You can stay at my place if you like..." Crowley stated. Aziraphale slowly looked up and stammered over his words, he felt suddenly clumsy, "I-I don't think my side would like that.". Crowley tried to make eye contact with the now downward gaze of Aziraphale before softly speaking "We don't have sides anymore. We're our own side. Plus where else are you going to go?". Aziraphale began to talk but then remembered his bookshop was no longer there.

Aziraphale looked up and stared at Crowley before his gaze drifted to the bus. He lightly nodded and they got on the bus together. Crowley sat down first soon followed by Aziraphale. The bus ride felt short. It was quiet at this time of night, it was surprising the bus was even running after the day they had had.

Aziraphale noticed the bus had stopped at their destination and shook his head to get out of his day dream, he'd never been to Crowley's apartment before and so he felt anxious.

They got off the bus together but Aziraphale soon fell behind as the demon walked them to his apartment. He walked the angel in and locked the door behind him. He knew he was safe with the angel with him but he didn't want to risk anything.

Aziraphale stood awkwardly and spoke "Nice place you've got." he looked around and shuddered a little at the emptiness.   
Crowley smirked and whispered "You've never been good at lying, angel.". The angel let out a short laugh and looked around. Crowley felt suddenly uncomfortable and muttered "I'll get us a drink, just sit somewhere or whatever..." Aziraphale nodded and walked in through a doorway, he smiled softly at all the plants in the room, there was a small sofa in the corner. He sat politely and looked at the healthy plants, admiring them.

Crowley entered with two glasses of wine and handed one to the angel. Aziraphale took a sip and softly spoke "The plants are amazing. Didn't know you had so many.".   
Crowley smiled and spoke "Yep... The wine okay?" Aziraphale nodded and relaxed a little. After the day they had had he wasn't sure how to act. Neither of their sides were going to be happy. They were going to be in trouble. But it was all ineffable.

Crowley noticed Aziraphale over thinking and quickly piped up "I um noticed something... you're wings they look a little... rough. Do you want me to try and groom them? They look almost sort of sore.". Aziraphale felt a blush rise on his neck before shaking his head. Crowley looked down and swirled his drink before starting to fidget. He finished his glass before he miracles his glass full again, Aziraphale mimicked his actions. He sighed "Can I at least see them again?". Aziraphale glared at Crowley and rolled his eyes. He relaxed and gently expanded his wings with a grunt, screwing his face up as he did so.

He lowly spoke "Don't touch them...". Crowley mimicked the angel and expanded his black wings. Aziraphale turned slightly and whispered "Are they really that bad?". Crowley smirked and went to touch one of the out of place feathers before he stopped himself, he sighed "No, they're just messy. Not like mine." he smirked again and made a point of encasing them both with his silky, beautiful wings. Aziraphale gently placed a hand on the dark feathers, running his fingers through the soft texture and smiled "How are they so smooth? You're a demon," Crowley huffed out a short laugh and softly spoke "Because I take care of my wings, clearly unlike someone...". Aziraphale moved around and forced his wings away in a huff. The demon rolled his snake eyes and sighed "Just let me sort them a little... you grunt when you get them out so just let me help. You're an angel you shouldn't be uncomfortable.". Aziraphale looked down, once again downing his drink before sighing. He grunted again as his wings came back out before lowly growling "When I say stop, you have to Crowley." he watched closely as the demon nodded.

He felt a hand encase his own, he was led to a chair and carefully placed facing the wrong way so that his back was to Crowley. He relaxed slightly and hid his face in his arms. Crowley softly hissed "Relaxsssss,". Aziraphale took a deep breath and nodded. The demons hands made contact with the bright white wings and began to card his fingers through the tangled mess. The angel hummed and tensed up. He felt a heat rise on his cheeks and he quickly shouted "Stop!". Crowley stood back immediately and watched as the angel shivered. Aziraphale put his wings away quickly and stayed still.

Crowley sighed and sat on the floor behind the angel. Aziraphale choked out "I'm going to go read.". He stood and quickly left the room they were in to return to the plants. He sat on the sofa with his glass of wine and miracled a book, acting as though nothing had happened.

Crowley sat confused before following the angel into the other room, he softly spoke "We not going to talk about... whatever that was?". The angel ignored the demon and sat quietly. Crowley was getting frustrated, he walked up to the angel and snatched the book from his hands. Aziraphale stood and whispered "We have a busy day tomorrow, we have to swap bodies so I suggest you leave me to read and you can go sleep, my dear.".   
Crowley hissed roughly "We are not arguing today! Not when tomorrow we need to ssswap I could..." he began to quieten down "I- I could..." he stopped talking. looking down at the ground instead of meeting the angels blue eyes. Aziraphale stood back a little and whispered "Crowley?". It was silent for several moments.

Crowley whispered "I could lose you again.".   
Aziraphale softened and sighed softly, "Shall we try swapping? Then you can see why. I'm sorry, my dear.". Crowley nodded as they sat next to each other. They clasped hands and swapped their physical appearances.

They shook and steadied themselves before sighing. Aziraphale took the sun glasses off and whispered "I don't understand why you wear these, my dear. Umm put your wings out.". Crowley did as he was told and grunted when they appeared. He grumbled "That's how you feel every time you put your wings out?" Aziraphale stayed quiet and gently touched his damaged wings. Crowley sat up straight and flinched away before stuttering "Th-They're so sensitive... No wonder they aren't looked after.". Crowley relaxed back into the touch and let the angel groom his now messy wings. He flinched away again and hissed before looking down. He softly let out an 'oh'. Aziraphale moved his hands away and whispered "Lets swap back.". Crowley turned and grabbed the hand.

They stretched once they were back in their original bodies before he softly spoke "That's why, huh? Angel, it's nothing to worry about. We have to blend in with mortals one way or another." he smirked but sighed as the angels expression grew embarrassed, he continued "I think we need to talk about something before tomorrow, just in case...".   
Aziraphale looked up and whispered "Crowley, if you're just going to embarrass me more than I suggest you go to sl-" he was roughly cut off by Crowley hissing "Jusssst lissten!" Aziraphale shut his mouth and slightly moved away before Crowley grabbed his hands and whispered "Angel... I can't lose you again.. without saying... look demons don't.. they don't feel lo... I..." he paused and looked at their hands clasped together. He sighed and tried to continue "Aziraphale, I want to say that I..." he stopped again and grew frustrated. Aziraphale smiled softly and whispered "You were an angel once, my dear.".   
Crowley nodded and grumbled "Aziraphale... when I nearly lost you, when I thought I lost you... I realised that I love... you.".   
The angel softly smiled and giggled slightly before whispering "I know, Crowley. I love you.". Crowley pricked up and stared at the angel smiling softly at him before raising his voice into an accusing tone "You know? Since when? What? But...".

  
The angel smiled and whispered "I knew when you came back... in the church, that's when I knew, my dear. And that's when I knew how I felt.".   
Crowley smiled softly before joking "And you waited this long?" he smirked and stared at the soft angel. Aziraphale lightly blushed and looked up into the demons eyes and whispered "So, do you want to perhaps... groom my wings again... maybe in your bedroom.".   
Crowley smirked baring his sharp teeth and almost dragged the angel to his room. He miracled the bed to lie flat compared to the normal upright position and gestured for the angel to relax. Aziraphale smiled and led on his front, he expanded his wings and let himself relax as much as possible, at least Crowley knew now.

He sighed as he felt a soft weight on his hips. Crowley softly spoke "You ready?". Aziraphale hummed softly and nodded. Crowley carefully moved his hands forward and began to card through the mess of feathers. He felt slight jolts under him and growled lowly at the movement. He hissed "Sssshould I tie you down or ssssomething?". Aziraphale thickly swallowed before whispering a weak "Okay...". Crowley calmed himself slightly before he miracled cuffs to hold the angel still, they were soon attached to each appendage causing the angel to be practically pinned. He smirked and softly spoke "If it's too much, angel, just say.". Aziraphale nodded and relaxed more. The demon continued to soothe the sore wings. They already looked better. The angel pulled hard at the restraints and grumbled slightly. Crowley drew his hands away to miracle a lotion to help with the knots, Aziraphale relaxed as the hands were withdrawn. He panted slightly. Crowley softly spoke "Okay?" the angel nodded.

The demon soon continued, starting to rub the oil into the feathers. Aziraphale stiffened and roughly panted "Cr-Crowley, stop..." the hands were immediately withdrawn. Crowley stood and miracled the ties off, he was by the angels side softly stroking his flushed face. Aziraphale smirked and whispered "Sorry, my dear. They do feel better though, thankyou.". The demon sat for a while before smirking and lying on his back. Aziraphale had closed his eyes to relax himself, but when he opened them he gasped at the sight of Crowley led in a deep red robe, smirking at the soft angel. The demon could see mischief in the angels eyes and smirked as well. Aziraphale sat up and bit his lip.

He began to talk but stumbled over his words, he opened his mouth but his face was dragged in for a kiss before he could actually say anything. Crowley growled roughly and pulled the angel into his lap before tearing the beige clothes off of what was now, and always had been, his angel.

Aziraphale pulled away and looked down at himself, he sighed and whispered "You don't, umm, mind... this" he pointed at his soft belly and avoided eye contact with the snakes eyes. Crowley sighed and hissed "Thisss because of Gabriel?". The angel looked down and shrugged slightly. Crowley growled and forced the angel onto his back making him let out a rough shout "Crowley!" but it didn't stop the demon from letting out his frustration, he lightly bit the soft skin of the angels neck as he rubbed the smooth belly and grabbed at it lovingly. Aziraphale whimpered slightly and smiled softly. He chuckled and gasped "Okay, okay, my dear, I get it, you don't mind." Crowley smiled against the skin and looked up at his now much brighter angel.

They stayed staring at each other for a while before Crowley slithered up the soft body. He led still and gently encased his angels face. The demon moved forward and met Aziraphale's lips. They hummed together before Crowley moved away. He softly whispered "Do you want to spend the night together?" Aziraphale blushed and nodded shyly. They began to move together. Crowley lowly growled "Have you ever?" he buried his face in the smooth neck as Aziraphale softly whispered "Yeah, maybe once or twice.". He felt a rough bite before a low hiss "Who wassss that?".

The angel smirked to himself, knowing that the demon was jealous, before whispering "Oscar Wilde, surprisingly that one was a job from upstairs.". Crowley growled before forcing the angel up the bed. Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle before whispering "As if you've never,".  
Crowley chuckled "I am a demon. But it's not like I've been with loads of people, just a few temptations." the angel rolled his eyes but was knocked out of his thoughts by a rough kiss.

They soon became passionate. Aziraphale smirked and moved his head to the side before whispering "As much as I want us to take our time, I'm umm ready, my dear." Crowley stared up, his eyes dilated, he nodded and rolled onto his back before standing. He disrobed and once he had looked around, he gasped softly at the angel laid out bare.

Even though they were immortals they often chose to take the forms of males, only really for occasions like these. Despite Aziraphale's celestial being, he was often tempted and fascinated by the whole concept of human arousal.

Crowley growled and jumped between the gently spread legs. He led still staring into the angels blue eyes before smirking mischievously and running his hands through the still messy feathers, earning a gentle jolt and groan. Aziraphale smirked himself as he miracled himself ready. Crowley stared at the smirk and gently ran his hands down the smooth body. He noticed why the smirk had appeared and growled to himself. He moved back and sighed "Well, that's ruined some of the fun." before Aziraphale could say anything Crowley had moved down and began to gently lick between his legs. The forked tongue gently penetrated the angles prepared entrance causing him to arch up and moan. Crowley smirked as he moved his tongue around, he had incredible control of it after all.

Aziraphale couldn't hold off much longer and roughly spoke "Crowley, please." the demon listened and moved his tongue out before slowly slithering up the soft body. He easily slid himself in to the angel earning a moan. He smirked and softly hissed "Imagine if they sssaw thisss.". Aziraphale smirked himself and began to move himself slightly. The demon continued "Sssso impatient.". The angel grumbled, before he knew it Crowley had started moving, he slowly rubbed the healing wings causing the angel to slightly overstimulate. He gasped sharply "Crowley..." the demon groaned as he felt his angel tighten around him. Aziraphale gasped again, he was close.

Crowley looked into his angels eyes before leaving soft bites along his neck and down his chest, as he got lower he grabbed Aziraphale's dick, gently rubbing. It was too much for the angel, the demon was insatiable, he gasped and grabbed tightly to the demons back as he climaxed. He sighed and relaxed as the demon above him continued his attack, chasing his own orgasm. Crowley lifted himself back up and carefully touched the bright white wings, causing a jolt from the being under him, he grumbled an apology before moving back to the smooth chest. He lightly bit and moved slightly faster. He gasped and moved his mouth to the angels neck before sinking his teeth in, he let out a loud moan and shivered as he released into the waiting angel.

  
They led entangled in each others arms for a while before the demon whispered "Are you okay?". The angel had began to drop off to sleep, even though it was rare for him to do so, he hummed softly and nodded. He lowly spoke back "Are you?" the demon gently shook his head before rubbing his hands over the plump belly. Aziraphale gave him a questioning look and was answered with a soft "What if it goes wrong tomorrow, angel?".

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this but I'm not sure, for now it's just the one chapter. :)


End file.
